


You Light Up My Life

by Tarma_Hartley



Category: Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I have a very odd sense of humor, Love, M/M, My 120th fic on fanfiction.net!, My love for bad punnage!, My silly sense of humour, Puns & Word Play, Romance, Sense of humor, Silly, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarma_Hartley/pseuds/Tarma_Hartley
Summary: Zacharias Barnham trudges home one weary night to find the home that he and Phoenix share ablaze with light...





	You Light Up My Life

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own Phoenix Wright, Zacharias Barnham, Constantine or Espella Cantabella; they belong to CAPCOM and Level-5, respectively. The plot however is mine.  
> XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX
> 
> A silly pun fic-well suited for my personality-and my 120th fic! YAY!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ^)^
> 
> I'll probably make some changes at some point; always room for improvement!
> 
> Thank you to all of my readers of my fics! MUCH APPRECIATED!
> 
> Thank you especially to my beloved husband of over 18 years, DezoPenguin, for all of his encouragement, love, care and helping to keep me grounded so I don't tear out my hair during the writing process! MUCH APPRECIATED, honey! I love you!
> 
> Rated K, male/male relationships, Zacharias Barnham x Phoenix Wright, Romance/Humour

_June 20th  
Labyrinthia  
10:30 P.M._

Zacharias Barnham trudged wearily home that stormy night, pulling his green cloak tightly around him. It had been a long day and he was glad to see the end of it. If it hadn't been one thing, it had been another and Zacharias couldn't help but wonder if the world had it out for him this day before shaking his head. It was over and at last he was going home although he would be soaking wet when he got back. and hoped that Phoenix would be there to greet him once he arrived.

 _I'll be_ very _happy to get home,_ he thought, shielding his eyes with a gauntleted hand as he sloshed his way through the rainy streets, lifting a hand in acknowledgement when Espella Cantabella waved at him from across the street before she hurried away. _It's not a fit night for man or beast..._ He smiled. _I also hope that Phoenix will be there to greet me once I arrive home. It would be a wonderful way to end it...  
_

He sighed as he continued on his way, walking up the nearly deserted streets of Labyrinthia toward his home where both Constantine and Phoenix waited for him. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of both his lover and dog. They had been together for three years now and it was, bar none, the happiest three years of his life. He chuckled as he made his weary body move faster; he couldn't wait to get back home to where his loved ones waited for him and getting out of the rain and cold wasn't a bad thing, either.

It was pitch black when he made his way up the street to where he and Phoenix lived and he hoped that he wouldn't stumble on the uneven cobblestone street. Dim, watery light filtered intermittently between the fat rain droplet splattering on the street and o him. He grimaced as he pushed himself to walk faster; the sooner he got home, the sooner he could get out of his wet cloak and the happier he would be.

The night seemed impervious until he turned the corner, his eyes widening in surprise: at the sight he saw before him: he could see the home he and Phoenix shared blazing brilliantly with light and the smiling face of his lover when he came to the sidewalk leading to the front door.

 _What the...?_ Zacharias' eyes widened as he approached and stopping dead in his tracks, his mouth dropping open. The entire house seemed to be a beacon in the storm, every room blazing with brilliant light. It appeared that Phoenix had turned on every light in the house-and lit every candle they had, as well-since it shone so brightly but he was grateful as he hurried to the front porch.

Phoenix was watching him as he hurried up the walk to ward the front door and he raced over to intercept him, Constantine following close behind and threw it open. As the excited dog raced out onto the porch to greet his master, Phoenix reached out, grabbing Zacharias' wet cloak and pulling him into his arms, giving him a long, passionate kiss that sent thrills through him from his head to his feet.

"Welcome home, Zacharias," Phoenix said softly when they had parted, his hands sliding down his shoulders to his hand, ignoring the sodden cloak as he did so.

"Thank you, Phoenix," he replied softly, smiling at his lover and then putting a hand down to pet an very excited Constantine, scratching his ears tenderly. The white furred dog murmured with pure doggy bliss as he did so, leaning against his leg, a paw softly patting his leg. "It's so good to be home!"

They stood for a few moments in silence, both men completely oblivious to the falling rain until Constantine shook himself, droplets of water flying everywhere. Phoenix and Zacharias laughed before Zacharias walked into the house, closing the door behind him.

"How did you know I was coming?" Zacharias asked curiously as he shrugged himself out of his soaking wet cloak, letting the water drip onto the rug in front of the door.

"I was watching for you," came the prompt reply, his cerulean blue eyes locked onto him. "I saw you coming a few blocks away so I decided to light up the place so you could find your way home." His lips twitched mischievously. "A beacon of light in the dark, so to speak."

Zacharias chuckled as he took off his armor and gauntlets and placing them on the small night table in the corner by the door, his greaves and boots following afterward. "It was that," he agreed, "I could see the house four blocks away, it was shining so brightly."

Phoenix nodded, then grinned. "It was also indicative of my feelings toward you."

Zacharias' eyebrow raised as he handed Phoenix the soggy cloak. "How so?"

Phoenix's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"You ARE the light of my life, after all," he remarked and quickly turned to hang up his cloak in the room off to the side of the laundry room, Zacharias' pained groans following after him.

**.:FIN:.**

 


End file.
